


Parrises Squares

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Academy Years, Gen, prejoined Jadzia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: After an injury that sends Parrises Squares captain Tasha Yar out of the field, she’s introduced to Jadzia Idaris, one of the new first-years on the team.





	Parrises Squares

Tasha grimaces as a searing pain at her ankle sends her out of the playing field. Groaning, she drags her useless leg behind her as she limps to the stands. She watches as a third-year Vulcan player rushes in to the court to take her place. As the game goes on, she feels a soft tap on her shoulder.

“Uh,” Tasha gets out, gritting her teeth. “What’s the matter?”

“Your ankle.” The first-year with the bright blue eyes says, narrowing her eyes in concern. Trill spots frame her face nicely, and Tasha notices that she’s pleasant on the eyes. “Do you need to get to sickbay?”

Tasha tries to move her ankle. The pain flares back, and it’s more intense than any pain she’s ever felt before, not even when she was on the run. She crosses her arms, deciding whether to make such a big fuss over a sports injury.

“I think you should go.” The girl advises, in a soft voice. She walks off, and descends the stairs at the end of the stands. She turns around to get to Tasha, and offers her hand. “I’ll walk you there.”

Tasha hesitates. A whistle blows, signalling a foul on the field.

“Alright then.” Tasha accepts the girl’s hand. She’s not sure why she’s compelled to do so, but she suspects that it’s a case of love at first sight. (Well, at least not true love, maybe. Just a mere crush, but she wonders why that old phrase hasn’t died out yet.) Tasha’s face is flushed enough from the physical activity, but when she finds that her heart races even wilder and she can’t look straight at the girl’s face, she knows she’s feeling something.

“You’re new, on the team, aren’t you?” Tasha starts.

The girl nods. “Jadzia. Jadzia Idaris.”

“Welcome to the team.” Tasha pants, as Jadzia slings one of Tasha’s arms over her own shoulders. “Hope you haven’t been put off by…” Tasha glances at her foot. “This.”

Jadzia shakes her head. “Not at all.” She moves forward. “Lean on me.”

The two of them walk down the hallways of the Starfleet Academy sports facility silently. Tasha feels a tad burdened by the awkward silence between them, but Jadzia seems to be delightfully content that Tasha hasn’t been hammering her with questions. Her face is a serene mask, but under that Tasha can see that she’s very shy. Her body language says it all. When Tasha was watching her from the field, Jadzia seemed very closed off. She sat separated from the other first-years, her shoulders hunched in and her knees close. If Jadzia wasn’t watching the game, she’d be on her PADD, intensely reading.

Honestly, Tasha thought that Jadzia would probably be fine left on her own, but there’s something about her that makes her mysterious. Plain yet mysterious, and Tasha wants to know more about the girl that’s set her heart into a race.

“So, do you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?” Tasha prompts.

Jadzia shakes her head. “No, I don’t.”

“We could have lunch.” Tasha suggests, almost regretting her words. “If you’re up to it.”

Jadzia almost stops in her tracks. “You, inviting me to lunch?”

Tasha tries, very hard, to come up with a quick excuse. “I’m the captain of our team. I should get to know the new members better. So that we can work better as a team.”

Jadzia’s expression softens. “Tell me, Tasha, do you do this to all the first-years?”

“Maybe?” Tasha doesn’t know how to reply. Seeing Tasha’s tongue-tied expression, Jadzia turns her face away, hiding a grin.

_This is going to be the start of a very interesting friendship,_ Tasha muses.


End file.
